Dark Conquest
by Dark Zoroark LDB
Summary: Two warriors one a battle ready mercenary another a brand new warlord. Will these two be able to work together to finally unite all of Ransei and summon the legendary Pokémon? Or will their conquest end in utter defeat. Its time for a Pokémon conquest to begin.


The Ransei region a kingdom of Pokémon, warriors, and the bonds that bind them. For many years the leaders of the many kingdoms that make up Ransei have fought against one another in order to unite Ransei under one power. While many fight for different reasons money, power, entertainment there was one reasons that every warrior shared. Whoever was able to unite all of Ransei would gain the power of the legendary Pokémon.

In the eastern part of Ransei stood a large castle it's numerous amount of torches illuminating the darkness surrounding it. A noticeable absence of the moon that night made it necessary according to the lord saying that he couldn't have his enemies attack him from the shadows. No matter how paranoid the lord was being the soldiers followed his orders without question. A good amount of his forces roamed around the premises while the remainder were either guarding the inside of the castle or fast asleep. All seemed to be calm until a sudden flood of chaos spread throughout the castle as screams of fire were heard. The castle guards rushed around trying to put out the fire only thinking it was some mere accident but while they were distracted a figure had quickly gotten through their defenses and stood on top of the roof looking down at them with a smile on his face. Seeing his plan going smoothly the attacker decided to move into stage two. Taking a deep breath the attacker let out a quick and loud whistle which was ignore by most of the guards still trying to control the flames. It did however gain the attention of the guard captain a warrior by the name Bokuden who went to the roof to investigate. It was at this moment two things happened first a raging fox like monster crashed through the front gate attacking anyone within its path. And second the attacker began to howl with laughter unnerving Bokuden who stood behind him with his axe drawn.

With the raging fires spread throughout the castle it was easy for Bokuden to make out the feature of the attacker. It was a fairly tall boy who he guessed in his late teenage years. He had unusually long spikey hair which reached down to his mid back. He was dressed in a set of black light armor with a red cloak. The only other thing he could notice was what looked like an ordinary katana hanging on his belt. To sum him up Bokuden couldn't help but think that this kid looked ridicules. All the while the attacker was still holding his sides laughing at the destruction.

"I cannot believe a mere boy could be capable of all of this madness. Who are you and how dare you attack the castle of lord" The captain was immediately interrupted as the attacker abruptly and gave a yawn. "And I'm bored." He said casually turning around looking at Bokuden. "Can I help you with something." He said stretching

"How dare you who do you think you are attacking the castle of lord." He was once again interrupted as dark waved him off.

"Yeah whatever I've heard it all before look I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm Dark a simple mercenary who likes fighting, money, and adventure. I've been offered a lot of money to destroy um whatever castle this is and to bring in the no name lord to my employer alive."

"Like I would allow scum like you to ever get near lord" He patience was slipping fast having to deal with this child.

"Once again I could care less now how about you step aside and play firefighter. If not you're going to die." He said placing his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Heh a bit over confident don't you think fool you're fighting against an entire army while there is only one of you."

Dark shrugged his shoulders and gestured down to courtyard below. "If you haven't noticed my Zoroark has been dealing with that army of yours"

"Sure enough the creature had been quiet busy taking out numerous guards and soldiers out with a variety of moves such as sludge bomb, night daze, and focus blast.

"How is this possible our whole army taken out by a single Pokémon"

"Yeah I know we're amazing please go on" Dark laughed a little seeing the captain shaking with anger.

"That's it no more talk I'll deal with your beast later. Prepare yourself cause with this blade I will send you to the next dimension." He charged at dark and tried to bring his axe down onto him but instead of landing a fatal blow he slashed at nothing but air.

Dark tapped the man's back causing him to turn around quickly and stumble back a bit.

"How... I didn't even see you move." He said in absolute shock.

"I could tell you but I don't feel like wasting my time telling a dead man" Dark pulls his fist back and gave the captain a solid punch to the face knocking him off the side of the castle letting him fall to his doom.

"Man what a letdown I was hoping to use Spirit but that guy wasn't even a challenge" he sighs pulling out his sword and looked at how the colors of the flames danced around the blade. "Maybe next time old friend" He quickly puts his sword back in its sheath as Dark's Zoroark appeared next to him. "Statues report"

"All threats eliminated master" it growled wiping off its claws

"Good work partner now let's finish this mission. The lord should be off in a corner crying somewhere." Dark says looking around the courtyard

"Actually his scent left the area a little while ago he fled with two other humans into the forest" It says looking off into the forest.

"Damn it all why do they always have to run its just extra work for us. Fine let's catch him before he gets too far. You take the lead and follow the scent." He says jumping down from the roof landing in a tree below.

"Understood master" It quickly followed after dark and began to follow the trail of the scent.

After running for what seemed like hours the two bodyguards took a stop by a large tree after the lord ordered them to stop after many obnoxious complaints.

"My lord with all due respect we are running for are lives we should not be stopping." Said one of the guards constantly looking around expecting an attack at any moment.

"I would have to agree my lord we're dealing with an extremely dangerous mercenary. For Arceus sake with just a single Pokémon he wiped out our entire fighting force." Said the second guard understandably in a panic.

"Both of you bite your tongues I don't care about that all I care about is resting my tired legs. Do you know how exhausting it is to be carried for hours on end!?" The lord said as he started to fan himself not noticing the guards growing irritation with their lord. "Now go fetch me some food immediately." After a moment of silence, the lord raised an eyebrow as both of his guards just stood still as if he had never said anything.

"Didn't you hear me fools get me some food immediately and some sake while you're at it." He yelled but suddenly he became quite as both of his guards collapsed to the ground. "What's going on!" He began to shake with fear as Dark jumped down from the branches above chuckling.

"Heh a plan going perfectly that's what's going on. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Dark said grabbing the hilt of his sword. But before he could do anything the Lord passed out right in front of him. He sighed as Dark grabbed the collar of the lord robe and began to drag him across the ground. "Well that was easy. Come on partner we're leaving mission complete." Dark's Zoroark jumped down from the trees as well and started walking alongside Dark.

"Very well master"

With their mission completed the two mercenaries continued on their way and after a couple hours of walking they finally arrived at the castle of their employer.

The pair walked into the throne room of their employer the warlord of Yaksha, Kotarō. He gave a simple smirk as Dark walked in and began to clap slowly. "Excellent work as always Dark I knew this assignment wouldn't be too much trouble for you."

"Yeah whatever here's the feudal lord alive like you requested now where's my money?" Dark said dropping the lord on the ground.

"Heh come now have a little patience my boy you'll get what's coming to you soon enough." Dark was suddenly pushed out of the way by his Zoroark barely dodging a kunai thrown from one of Kotarō's ninjas.

"Master it was a trap we're surrounded"

"What is the meaning of this!" Dark shouted quickly drawing his sword blocking a sword slash from another one of Kotarō's Ninjas.

"It's quite simple really I'm just starting a little war between kingdoms you know liven things up around here" He said giving a small laugh. "And in order to make sure this plan goes perfectly I need to tie up some loose ends that being you." As he said this the remaining ninjas hiding in the shadows started to gang up on Dark while a variety of dark and poison type Pokémon went after his Zoroark.

"Master they're too many of them we may have to retreat" Zoroark growled to dark taking out a large group of the enemies Pokémon with a night daze attack.

'I hate to admit it but he's probably right this could become a problem. But we still have a couple cards to play'

"Spirit its dinner time" Darks sword is suddenly enveloped in a dark sinister aura as the blade turns black. "Roar shadow spirit" Dark says as he starts darting across the room like a black blur barely visible. He starts slashing at the enemy ninjas taking each of them out with a single strike. As their bodies fell to the floor it seemed that they were nothing but empty husks not even blood seemed to flow from their wounds. 'I didn't think Master would use his swords hidden power so early in the fight. He must be trying to end this quickly.'

"Kotarō enough of your cowardly acts fight me like a real man and come learn why I'm known as the soul reaper!" Dark said glaring at the man as the evil aura from his sword began to surround him.

"Very impressing my dear boy I should have known better than to try and take you out with those weak pawns. It's obvious if you want someone killed right." In an instant Kotarō suddenly disappears from his throne and appears behind Dark in the blink of an eye. "You kill them yourself." Kotarō jabs his gauntlet into Dark's back as three blades shoot out piercing him through his chest. Dark gasp in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Master no"

Dark's Zoroark ran towards his fallen partner as an oddly colored Zoroark appears in front of it firing a focus blast directly into its chest knocking sending Zoroark flying towards Dark "And that takes care of the weaker Zoroark excellent." He laughs a little as he walks back towards his throne and takes a set. "Guards dispose of them and clean up this mess will you." He sits in silence for a moment and sighs. "He killed all of my men in this part of the castle didn't he..." Kotarō looks towards his Zoroark and gestured towards the two "Remove them from my sight at one use Hyper beam." After charging up the attack for a moment Kotarō's Zoroark fired a powerful hyper beam consuming both Dark and his Zoroark in the beam of light sending them flying out of the castle. "Hmm should probably have someone repair that wall."


End file.
